1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to an emergency switch for an exercise apparatus, and more particularly, to a switch combining a safety plug and a cut-off button in dual mode for disconnection of power supply in an emergency. Therefore, the safety in using the exercise apparatus is more ensured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the conventional exercise apparatus (e.g. treadmill, oval-track exercise device, etc.) driven by electric motor include an emergency switch in the circuit controller (so-called electric console) for an immediate cutoff of the power supply to stop the motor, thereby ensuring the safety of the operator.
The most common way to disconnect power supply is to utilize a safety plug in cooperation with a microswitch having a contact key. An electric connection and disconnection is established by contact and separation of the both elements, respectively. However, the safety plug has to be connected with a band and a clamping element, and the other end of the clamping element is fixed at a certain place of the operator's body. Thus, the safety plug is extracted from the contact with the contact key of the microswitch, thereby cutting off the power supply when the clamping element or the band is outwardly pulled by an external force in an emergency.
However, it's uncomfortable and inconvenient for operators to fix the clamping element to their body so that many people don't want to use it. Consequently, the conventional emergency switch doesn't work in an emergency.
Another type of emergency switch includes a cut-off button on the electric control panel for replacing the above-mentioned safety plug. However, it's difficult for operator in an emergency to press down this emergency button duly and correctly. Therefore, the use of this kind of emergency switch is a little risky.